The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for making a non-woven web from fibers of substantial length (say from 1/2" to 31/2") and/or from synthetic fibers, and more particularly to a subassembly for trimming the edge of one or both edges of the web during its formation stage.
With the advent of synthetic fibrids adaptable for use in the art of forming sheet-like structures, as distinguished from the common wood pulps, it has been determined that the dispersion problem now dictates techniques different from those normally used in order to insure optimum operating performance at the forming area and to provide for the desired balance of physical properties in the final product.
Long fibers offer one particularly annoying problem in that they cannot be wet trimmed by the conventional and known means. Trim showers produce ragged or feather edges which offer a tendency to cause breaks.
In this prior art apparatus, it has been traditional to employ trim squirts or wet trim rolls for the purpose of trimming the edge of edges of the formed web in order to best attain a web of the desired width, with the trimmed edge or edges being reverted to recycling processes.
As the art of papermaking machines, has developed and is developing, with pickup and transfer fabrics being employed, it has been obvious that, therewith, with the resultant absence of open draws, the known trim devices are no longer practical for use.